


Кружева/Lace

by SylvanInmate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Erik had no idea he'd like this, M/M, Neither did I Erik, Shameless Smut, With lace if the title didn't clue you in, but a little bit of plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanInmate/pseuds/SylvanInmate
Summary: Чарльз неспешно провел руками вдоль тела, ощутив легкую нервную дрожь в руках, когда ладони коснулись обнаженного живота и остановились на застежке брюк. Глаза Эрика были полны жара, пока он наблюдал за ним, откинувшись на спинку кровати.Чарльз хотел расстегнуть пуговицу и стянуть штаны, чтобы показать то, что было под ними. Он хотел. Правда хотел. И в то же время совершенно не хотел.Что, если Эрику не понравится?Что, если Эрик сочтет то глупостью?И, что хуже всего...Что, если Эрик засмеется?Чарльз не был уверен, что сможет вынести это.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> дорогому Эрику
> 
>  
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5345091/13766549)

Чарльз неспешно провел руками вдоль тела, ощутив легкую нервную дрожь в руках, когда ладони коснулись обнаженного живота и остановились на застежке брюк. Глаза Эрика были полны жара, пока он наблюдал за ним, откинувшись на спинку кровати.  
  
Чарльз хотел расстегнуть пуговицу и стянуть штаны, чтобы показать то, что было под ними. Он хотел. Правда хотел. И в то же время совершенно не хотел.  
  
Что, если Эрику не понравится?   
  
Что, если Эрик сочтет это глупостью?  
  
И, что хуже всего…  
  
Что, если Эрик засмеется?  
  
Чарльз не был уверен, что сможет вынести это.  
  
*  
  
Всё началось с поста на Тамблере.  
  
Как правило, Чарльз не следил за порно-блогам или за блогами, содержавшими в себе порнографию. Тамблер был местом, где множество из интересов Чарльза отлично сочетались и где он мог скрасить рутинную работу с бумагами или лекционными материалами, нуждавшимся в упорядочении. Нет, конечно, ему нравилась его должность профессора генетики, но это вовсе не означало, что после написания 10 342 слов о его последних открытиях в области изучения Х-гена ему не нужен был перерыв.   
  
Он следил за политическими блогами, в особенности о мутантах (и все они заблуждались в своих взглядах, по мнению Эрика, конечно), блоги с литературными обсуждениями (которые были куда доступнее для Чарльза, чем членство в настоящем Книжном клубе, потому что, серьезно, у кого есть время на подобное?), чайное порно (над этим Эрик не переставал смеяться) и странный блог, в котором не постилось ни-чего, кроме мемов с котиками (над чем Эрик также не переставал смеяться, но котята были слишком прекрасны, и Чарльз стоически терпел насмешки).  
  
Конечно, это не значило, что порно не могло затесаться в его ленту, поскольку были вещи, не поддающиеся контролю. Обычно он просто пролистывал подобное. Сегодня, однако, был не такой день.  
  
Посмеявшись немного над изображением кота, сидевшего в чайной чашке (слава богу, что в комнате в этот момент не было Эрика, привычно поглядывавшего через чарльзово плечо), палец вдруг замер, прекратив листать ленту.  
  
Это был стриптиз.  
  
По факту, в этом не было ничего такого уж захватывающего. Да, стриптизер был мужчиной, да, у него было прекрасное тело, но куда более прекрасным обладал человек в соседней комнате. Если бы Чарльз хотел посмотреть стриптиз, он был уверен, что Эрик с радостью, с довольной усмешкой на лице, исполнил бы его желание. Но потом он пролистал следующие три гифки, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
Его член дернулся.  
Затем потвердел.  
И, наконец, возбуждение достигло той точки, что Чарльз понял, что ему просто необходимо подрочить - настолько он впечатлился.  
  
Какого, блять, черта?  
  
Он так сильно хлопнул крышкой ноутбука, закрывая его, что сам вздрогнул, надеясь, что ничего не повредил в процессе. Он просидел на месте несколько долгих мгновений, надеясь унять своё возбуждение. Это не было возбуждающе. Это никогда не было возбуждающе. На самом деле, ему эта идея казалась абсурдной. Мужчины в женском нижнем белье? Ему нравились жесткие линии, крепкие тела и крепкие члены, и какое в этом списке место занимали кружевные трусики с оборками?  
  
Практически через силу он снова открыл экран ноутбука. Изображения всё ещё были там, движущиеся, завораживающие. Чарльз почувствовал, как рука скользнула к выпуклости, до боли сжатой тканью джинс, и начала гладить её. Он представлял, что мужчина на изображении это он сам, и тот, для кого он раздевается, это Эрик.   
  
После подобных фантазий много времени не потребовалось.  
  
Он обильно кончил в штаны как какой-то подросток, не способный контролировать собственное возбуждение, и, конечно, виной тому был злосчастный пост. Несколько мгновений спустя, с трудом переводя дыхание, он закрыл Тамблер и заковылял в ванную, щеки его пылали от стыда, на штанах были явные доказательства его недавних действий, и он молился, чтобы Эрик случайно не застукал его.  
  
Какого. Мать его. Черта.  
  
*  
  
Чарльз избегал этого поста несколько дней, воспоминания о том смущении, что охватило его после оргазма, и близость крайнего срока сдачи первого черновика для его статьи были отличным ограничителем. Пока одной поздней ночью, когда он как раз закончил вносить последние правки, в 1.30, не открыл его снова. Это было просто любопытство, честное слово. Наверняка те чувства, что охватили его в прошлый раз, были лишь внезапной вспышкой, временным помешательством из-за его многодневного воздержания.   
  
У Чарльза было строгое правило, касающееся его работы над бумагами – никакого доступа к его телу для всяких сексуально озабоченных Эриков, нет уж, спасибо большое. Все его внимание должно было быть направлено на исследования, на текст, а не на его член или член Эрика. Так что это всё объясняло. У него была нехватка тактильных ощущений, недотрах, и этот пост просто застал его врасплох, правда же?  
  
Очевидно, ему нужно было взглянуть на это ещё раз. В конце концов, он ведь был ученым. Это просто исследование. Ему нужно было убедиться, было ли это в первый раз лишь помешательством или же у него появилась новая модель поведения, доселе ему неизвестная.  
  
Во имя науки.  
Точно.  
  
Когда изображения снова появились на экране и его тело отреагировало в точно также, как и в прошлый раз, профессор Чарльз Ксавье понял, что его гипотеза была опровергнута.  
  
Не внезапная вспышка.  
  
Не помешательство.  
  
Это был кинк.  
  
Да, определенно кинк.  
  
Наука это доказала.  
  
*  
  
Чарльз не мог поверить, что оказался тут.  
  
Конечно, он уже был в магазинах для взрослых, покупая игрушки, лубрикант, презервативы и прочее. Однако, он не был ни в одном магазине, подобном этому. На самом деле, ему пришлось воспользоваться поисковиком гугла, и он точно никогда и предположить не мог, что будет подобным заниматься. И вот он, в «DivaDerrick’s», где учитывалась любая ориентация, пол и кинки. Теперь же он стоял напротив стенда с нижним бельем, которое, по сути, выглядело как женское, однако было приспособлено для мужчин. Мужчин вроде него, тем, кому, очевидно, нравились вещи подобного рода.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Чарльз вздрогнул так сильно, что едва не упал при этом. Ему пришлось ухватиться за стойку с корсетами, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Обычно он улавливал мысли каждого, кто был поблизости, так что подкрасться к нему и застать врасплох было практически невозможно. За исключением, видимо, тех случаев, когда он размышлял, какое нижнее белье будет наилучшим образом смотреться на нем.  
  
— Прости, сладкий! Я не хотела напугать тебя!  
  
Очаровательная светловолосая женщина тепло и весело улыбалась ему. Она была одета в сверкающее белое бикини, верх которого был украшен бриллиантами, а низ просто подобран в тон. Очевидно, дресс-код в этом магазине сильно отличался от привычного.  
  
— Ищешь что-то конкретное?  
  
Чарльз покраснел столь сильно, что был уверен, его можно заметить с Международной космической станции.  
  
— Первый раз? — спросила она. Её тон оставался учтивым.  
  
— Так заметно?  
  
— Милый, я заметила это с того самого момента, как ты вошел. Аура нервозности вокруг тебя была такой же плотной, как туман вокруг Лондона, — она откинула волосы назад и окинула взглядом стенд. — Не волнуйся, я о тебе позабочусь.  
  
Эмма, так, оказывается, её звали, начала рассказывать ему о достоинствах различных видах белья, которые тут были, не давя на него и не предлагая покупать что-то дорогое. Он был невероятно, бесконечно благодарен за её присутствие и советы. Никогда ещё за всю свою жизнь он не ощущал себя столь беспомощным.  
  
  
— Итак, это для тебя или для кого-то особенного?  
  
В это же мгновение в его сознании возник Эрик с его жадным и жарким взглядом, который, Чарльз надеялся, будет у него, когда он закончит.  
  
— Вау, — выдохнула Эмма, изумленно распахнув глаза. — А он у тебя горяч.  
  
Чарльз вздрогнул второй раз за последние несколько минут.  
  
«Извини, сладкий, — сказала она ещё раз. — Телепат. Но извиняться я за это не буду».  
  
— Как и я.  
  
Теперь настал черед Эммы удивляться, но её удивление быстро превратилось в широкую улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда, как ты думаешь, что может понравиться твоему ненаглядному?   
  
В этом была вся беда. Чарльз понятия не имел. Ни одной, черт возьми, дельной мысли. По сути, он даже не знал, нравится ли Эрику подобное в целом. Их сексуальная жизнь была далека от слащаво-ванильной, но это было слишком даже для них. Комок нервов, что скручивал его живот уже какое-то время, набирал силу, практически разрывая его изнутри. Магазин начал расплываться перед его глазами, пока прохладный, ласковый ветерок не коснулся его разума. Это было примерно так же приятно, как свежий бриз в жаркий летний день, и Чарльз постепенно расслабился. Он также ощутил облегчение от того, что ему не нужно было ничего объяснять. В одно мгновение Эмма поняла все его опасения и коротко кивнула.  
  
— Как я уже сказала, я о тебе позабочусь.  
  
Эмма посмотрела на него взглядом придирчивого портного, как если бы портные делали на заказ женское белье для мужчин вместо дорогостоящих костюмов. Чарльз подозревал, что она успела заглянуть в его воспоминания, размышляя над тем, что могло бы понравиться Эрику. Обычно он считал неправильным вторгаться в чей-либо разум без разрешения, но в то же время Чарльз предполагал, что нисколько за это не стыдно. Эрик, пожалуй, был похож на Эмму.  
  
Тридцать минут спустя, двадцать из которых Чарльз провел, примеряя различные вещи, которые приносила ему в примерочную Эмма (и как женщины только это делали?), Чарльз все же оказался за дверью магазина со своей покупкой и обещанием. Эмма настояла на его возвращении, чтобы потом узнать, как всё прошло, и Чарльз внезапно обнаружил, что совсем не против. Если всё пройдет удачно, он будет крайне обязан Эмме.  
  
*  
  
Одеваясь этим утром Чарльз явно приобрел новый опыт. Он постарался задержаться в постели, дожидаясь, пока Эрик отправиться на утреннюю пробежку. Это было обычное субботнее утро, но из-за того, что Чарльз проснулся довольно рано, ему пришлось довольно долго притворяться спящим, что было настоящей пыткой. Ожидание скручивалось в тугой комок в его животе, мешая уснуть. Все его мысли были сконцентрированы на бумажном пакете, спрятанном в дальнем углу его комнаты. Он был спрятан среди довольно «устаревших» кардиганов, что позволяло быть уверенным, что Эрик сверток не найдет.  
  
После того, как Чарльз услышал звук защелкивающегося замка, он понял, что у него примерно час на то, чтобы подготовиться.  
  
Душ — сделано.  
  
Уложить волосы именно так, как нравилось Эрику — сделано.  
  
Подобрать одежду, идеально подходящую для стриптиза — сделано.  
  
Белье…  
  
Чарльз держал пакет в руках, стоя совсем неподвижно, как если бы он заморозил самого себя при помощи телепатии. Сейчас или никогда. Медленно выдохнув, он достал белые высокие чулки и кружевное белое белье.  
  
— Невинно, — усмехнулась Эмма, передавая вещи в примерочную кабинку. Чарльзу пришлось согласиться, что это было уместно. Это был не первый его раз, но это было в первый раз.  
Сначала он надел нижнее белье (ему нужно было немного времени для того, чтобы привыкнуть), затем были чулки (на то, чтобы их надеть, ушло три попытки, прежде чем они сели как надо), а после была остальная одежда. На Чарльзе сегодня надеты привычные застёгнутая на все пуговицы рубашка, тёмные джинсы и туфли, которые идеально подходили для свидания – теперь оставалось только ждать. Возможно, пройдет несколько часов, прежде чем он разденется и сможет показать то, что скрывалось под слоем ткани.  
  
Господи.  
Во что же он вляпался?  
  
*  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Эрик уже не в первый раз за этот вечер. Он рассеянно крутил вилку, не прибегая к помощи рук, в тарелке со спагетти. — Ты сегодня… странный.  
  
— Странный? — повторил Чарльз, надеясь, что его тон был куда непринужденнее, чем казалось ему самому.  
  
— Нервный, — уточнил Эрик, пристально глядя на него.  
  
— Э… — Чарльз искал причину, любой довод, который показался бы Эрику достаточно убедительным. — Слишком много выпитого кофе.  
  
Эрик изогнул бровь, и Чарльзу даже не нужно было использовать телепатию, чтобы понять, что Эрик почти поверил ему.  
  
— Всего-то. Кофеин.  
  
Чарльз сунул слишком большой кусок лазаньи в рот, промычав что-то утвердительное. Эрик снова пристально глянул на него, но не стал больше ничего говорить.  
  
*  
  
— Я солгал.  
  
Эрик замолчал, отвлекаясь от вешалки, на которую хотел повесить куртку. — Солгал?  
  
— Да, потому что это неправильно. То есть нет, не неправильно. Неправильно это неподходящее слово. За ужином ты спросил, всё ли в порядке, и это так, но в тоже время и нет. Дело не в кофеине, хотя, конечно, это был не лучший выбор напитка для сегодняшнего завтрака. Я нервничаю. Боже, Эрик, я так нервничаю. Я так нервничаю, что это уже невозможно терпеть. Я думаю, возможно, я совершил ошибку. Я хотел попробовать кое-что, но, наверное, это было ошибкой. Это глупо, господи, это так глупо. Я…  
  
Лепет Чарльза был остановлен рукой Эрика, в буквальном смысле, поскольку он просто прикрыл его рот ладонью.  
  
— Ты готов дышать, Чарльз?  
  
Он кивнул, и Эрик убрал руку. Чарльз послушно вздохнул, закусив нижнюю губу, и понял, что ему нужна лишь одна вещь, для того чтобы набраться мужества выполнить то, что он задумал.  
  
— Я просто… Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня. Пожалуйста. Сейчас.  
  
Эрик моргнул. Он явно не знал, что происходит, но решил сделать вид, что всё понял, вместо того, чтобы спросить. Медленно кивнув, он сделал шаг вперед и оттолкнул Чарльза к стенке, прижимаясь к его губам в поцелуе. Ксавьевесь отдался поцелую, этой близости между ними. Он знал каждый дюйм губ и языка Эрика и знал ощущения от каждого их движения. Он наслаждался моментом, когда язык Леншерра искал вход, продвигаясь вперед и требуя его. От этого вдоль позвоночника прошлась приятная дрожь наслаждения, как и всегда. Это были такие знакомые, но вовсе не приевшиеся ощущения, от которых Чарльзу стало куда спокойнее, его нервозность ушла.  
  
Это был Эрик.   
  
Всё хорошо.  
  
Они целовались дольше обычного, и Чарльз продолжал поцелуи снова и снова. Каждое нажатие губ Эрика, каждое движение его рук в волосахКсавье, каждый мягкий толчок промежности к его собственной поддерживали Чарльза.   
  
Он был готов.  
  
Он переместил руки на грудь Эрика и оттолкнул его на достаточную для разговора дистанцию. Он позволил пальцам ещё раз коснуться Леншерра и мягко потянуть.  
  
\- Спальня.   
  
Эрик двинулся в указанном направлении, и за свой путь они остановились всего раз.  
  
\- Я хочу… - слова застряли у Чарльза в горле всего на мгновение. – Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
  
Определенный интерес так же, как и любопытство, отразились в разуме Эрика, словно бы сверкнули маленькие огоньки, пока они заканчивали своё короткое путешествие до кровати, которую делили вместе. Чарльз снова толкнул его, в этот раз для того, чтобы устроить на постели. Эрик охотно подчинился, пытаясь притянуть Чарльза к себе, но тот отстранился, покачав головой.   
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел и только. Никаких прикосновений.   
  
Чарльз ощутил легкую вспышку похоти от Эрика. Как правило, Леншеррбыл тем, кто отдает команды, но, казалось, он был более чем рад подчиниться, по крайней мере, пока. Чарльз отступил назад, чтобы убедиться, что Эрику будет удобно наблюдать, и сделал вдох. Невероятная смесь нервозности и возбуждения, что не давала ему покоя утром, вернулась в полной мере.   
  
Он начал с пуговиц своей рубашки, расстегивая верхнюю часть с мучительной неторопливостью, постоянно напоминая себе, что это именно то представление, которое нельзя заканчивать слишком быстро. Чарльз скользнул рукой по своей шее, отклонив голову немного назад и в сторону, обнажая кожу для взгляда Эрика. Он представил, как тот покусывает и лижет эту же самую дорожку, что Чарльз провел рукой, и отправил это изображение Леншерру.   
  
У Эрика перехватило дыхание, и внезапно всё происходящее стало куда более сексуальным, чем Чарльз изначально предполагал.   
  
Он позволил рукам опуститься на нижнюю часть рубашки, вытащил её из джинс и поднял, обнажая кожу живота и дорожку волос, которая исчезала за поясом. Он представил себе губы Эрика, что лижут его кожу, дразнят, оставляя метки на бёдрах, постепенно опускаясь туда, где Чарльз больше всего хотел их ощутить. Когда он вновь поделился фантазиями с Эриком, стон, который он издал, был гортанным.   
  
_\- Чарльз._  
  
Его имя, сорвавшееся с губ Эрика, усиливало возбуждение, становившееся почти болезненным. Он видел, как рука Эрика скользнула к вниз, к выделяющейся даже через ткань выпуклости, и Чарльз покачал головой.   
  
\- Я сказал: никаких прикосновений.   
  
Взглядом, которым наградил его Эрик, можно было убивать, но, тем не менее, он повиновался, сминая руками простыни.   
  
Чарльз вернулся к пуговицам своей рубашки, неспешно расстегивая их, показывая в мыслях Эрика, как прекрасно ощущалось, когда сам Эрик делал подобное. Наконец, он стянул с себя рубашку, открыв своё тело взгляду Эрика. Он позволил рукам скользить по телу, касаясь сосков, сжимая их в точности также, как делали это сильные и тонкие пальцы Эрика. Его дыхание – их общее дыхание – стало затрудняться. Теперь оно звучало громче, при этом Чарльз не прекращал касаться своего тела.   
  
Чарльз почувствовал, как мягкие кружева натягивались над его потвердевшим членом – ощущение новое и мучительное. Он не удержался от искушения и сжал свой пах через штаны. Звук, который издал Эрик, был полон негодования и протеста.  
  
\- Ты сказал: никаких прикосновений.  
  
\- Я не говорил, что это касается и меня.   
  
Эрик зарычал.  
  
Этот звук был столь оглушающим, что жаром отдался в паху Чарльза, и на этот раз ему пришлось сжать свой член через ткань джинс так, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.   
  
Наконец, Чарльз сжалился над ними обоими.   
  
Он неспешно провел руками вдоль тела, ощутив легкую нервную дрожь, когда ладони коснулись обнаженного живота и остановились на застежке брюк. Глаза Эрика были полны жара, пока он наблюдал за ним, откинувшись на спинку кровати. Он неотрывно следил за тем, как Чарльз касается себя. Чарльз был абсолютно уверен, что Эрик едва сдерживал желание подмять его под себя, сдирая оставшиеся слои одежды.   
  
Чарльз хотел расстегнуть пуговицу и стянуть штаны, чтобы показать то, что было под ними. Он хотел. Правда хотел. И в то же время совершенно не хотел.  
  
Что, если Эрику не понравится?   
  
Что, если Эрик сочтет это глупостью?  
  
И, что хуже всего…  
  
Что, если Эрик засмеется?  
  
Чарльз не был уверен, что сможет вынести это.  
  
Либо Чарльз проецировал свою нервозность, либо Эрик просто почувствовал, что они подошли к самому главному моменту…  
  
\- Покажи мне.   
  
Голос Эрика был полон столь сильного желания, что Чарльз просто не мог не повиноваться. Дрожащими руками он расстегнул пуговицу, затем молнию. Его пальцы скользнули под пояс джинс и опустили их.  
  
Когда кружева стали видны, у Эрика буквально отвисла челюсть. Чарльз почувствовал, его разум во всех смыслах этого слова остановился. Что это значило, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но пути назад уже не было. Чарльз продолжил стягивать джинсы ниже, ниже, ниже, пока не стали видны чулки, а затем он, наконец, снял их полностью. Кружевное белье едва скрывало его возбуждение. Всё было выставлено напоказ, и Чарльз никогда ещё не ощущал себя настолько раскрытым.  
  
Эрик продолжал оставаться неподвижным, словно статуя. Он смотрел на Чарльза так, словно видел впервые. Что бы он себе не вообразил, это явно было неожиданно.  
  
Приказав себе продолжать дышать, Чарльз провел рукой вниз, по кружевам, что едва скрывали его член, и это движение явно отрезвило Эрика. Звук, что он издал, вышел сдавленным, а то, как он двигался, вызывало предположение, что он понятия не имел, что делать. Запустив руку в волосы, он взъерошил их, глядя на Чарльза.   
  
\- Черт. Я… Блять. Чарльз. _Mein_ _Gott_ _._  
  
Чарльз вздрогнул и вздохнул.  
  
\- Я знаю.   
  
Эрик неловко качнулся, садясь на кровати, обычная его грация внезапно улетучилась. Он ухватился за бёдра Чарльза, большие пальцы скользнули по белой ткани, взгляд его выражал полную неуверенность в реальности происходящего.  
  
А после его рот накрыл эту самую ткань, и всё стало очень, _очень_ реальным. Он глянул на эрекцию Чарльза с неким голодом, вылизывая и посасывая его член сквозь кружева. Всё то возбуждение, что Чарльз растерял из-за страха, умножилось десятикратно. Рот Эрика, кажется, выражал всё его обожание, руки скользнули к заднице Чарльза, прижимая его ближе. Это самое прекрасное, что было между ними.  
  
 _Господи._  
  
 _О, Господи._  
  
Чарльз не мог это выдержать. Он схватил Эрика за волосы, оттягивая назад.  
  
Говорил он крайне торопливо.  
  
\- Хватит. Эрик, ты должен прекратить.  
  
Часть привычного спокойствия вернулась к Эрику, и уголки губ растянулись в привычной усмешке.   
  
\- Разве?   
  
Он провёл большим пальцем под кружевом, пока не коснулся члена Чарльза. Его рот всё ещё был так близко, что Чарльз ощущал его горячее дыхание.   
  
\- Но ты только взгляни, Чарльз, взгляни на себя. Разве я вообще могу не касаться тебя?   
  
На этот раз проецировал Эрик. Образ уверенно проник в его сознание, и он нисколько не сомневался, что в скором времени почувствует Эрика в себе. Он видел себя глазами Эрика. В его мыслях он выглядел совершенно развратно – волосы взъерошены, раскрасневшаяся кожа, трепещущие ресницы, припухшие губы. Он был невинной жертвой в лапах Эрика. Ноги Чарльза дрожали так, что он едва удерживался в вертикальном положении.  
  
С этой проблемой Эрик разобрался быстро: всего при помощи пары движений Эрик подмял Чарльза под себя, поймав свою жертву.   
  
В этот момент, кажется, Эрик осознал, что он всё ещё полностью одет и быстро разобрался и с этой проблемой. Теперь он был обнажен, восхитительно обнажен, устроившись между бедер Чарльза. Эрик продолжал смотреть на него как на какой-то невероятный подарок, и Чарльз заметил, что его дыхание замирает по причинам, никак не связанным с его невыносимым возбуждением.   
  
\- Чарльз.   
  
Его имя, произнесенное Эриком, каким-то образом звучало ещё более возбуждающе, чем прежде. Акцент Эрика прорезался сильнее, чем когда-либо.   
  
\- Боже, Чарльз.  
  
Эрик провел руками по икрам Чарльза, что были скрыты за кружевами, по бёдрам, пока снова не коснулся его эрекции. Вместо того, чтобы задержаться там, его руки продолжили движение выше, тронув руки Чарльза и потянув их вверх. Наконец, они остановились на подушке над головой Чарльза, переплетая пальцы. Эрик прижался своим членом к члену Чарльза, до этого нетронутого, и стал двигаться.   
  
И движения стали всем.   
  
Сначала темп был неспешный, несколько плавных движений бёдрами, словно на пробу, но это продлилось недолго. Вскоре толчки стали быстрее и жестче, они двигались вместе, так близко, что не было возможности растянуть момент или удовольствие чуть дольше. Взгляды пересекались, иногда опускаясь ниже, туда, где их тела соприкасались. Ноги Чарльза, затянутые в чулки, были закинуты на бёдра Эрика для большей близости, более частых движений, словно это было возможно.   
  
Оргазм Чарльза был столь сильный и яркий, что он был почти уверен, что потерял сознание. Его словно накрыло волной, почти болезненной из-за своей силы. Он не мог дышать, не мог видеть, не мог думать, пока откатывало наслаждение. Когда здравость рассудка вернулась к нему, он начал хватать ртом воздух, стараясь наполнить им лёгкие и развеять звезды, плясавшие перед глазами.  
  
Эрик, тяжелый и немного дрожащий, все ещё нависавший над ним, двинул бёдрами ещё несколько раз, пока и его не накрыло оргазмом. В какой-то момент руки Эрика ослабли, и он навалился на Чарльза, прижимая к кровати, переплетая их тела.   
  
Несмотря на то, что обычно он становился ужасно болтливым после секса, у Чарльза ушло немало времени, прежде чем он смог нормально заговорить.   
  
\- Это было… было…  
  
\- Развратно, -- закончил за него Эрик, и Чарльз не смог сдержать смех.  
  
Эрик приподнялся на локтях, чтобы иметь возможность снова смотреть на Чарльза. Его лицо восхитительно исказилось от удовольствия, и оттого невероятным казалось то, что Чарльз снова почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение. Ну, если не телом, то, по крайней мере, духом.  
  
\- Что на земле… - начал Эрик, покачав головой, на его лице отражалась смесь изумления и восхищения. – Что на этой земле толкнуло тебя на подобное? За всё это время ты никогда…  
  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
  
В этот момент Чарльз подумал, что смутиться ещё сильнее просто невозможно. Как оказалось, он неправ. Его ответ, по сути, был лишь невнятным бормотанием, из-за чего Эрику пришлось переспросить.  
  
\- Тамблер.   
  
Эрик моргнул.  
  
\- Ты шутишь.  
  
Чарльз отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
\- Тамблер. – повторил Эрик. – Грёбаный Тамблер?   
  
Его смех был восхитителен. Он широко улыбался, а в уголках глаз появились морщинки, которые так любил Чарльз. Когда его веселье окончательно утихло, он наклонился к лицу Чарльза, прижимаясь к его носу своим.   
  
\- Я обещаю, я больше никогда, _никогда_ не буду смеяться над тем, что ты снова и снова тратишь время на этот идиотский сайт.  
  
Чарльз отстранился.   
  
\- Даже если там будут мемы с котиками?   
  
В этот раз смешок Эрика был ещё громче.   
  
\- _Особенно_ если это будут мемы с котиками.   
  
Это обещание сдерживалось не так уж долго, и в скором времени Эрик снова появлялся поблизости, дразня Чарльза каждый раз, как видел на экране котят или чайные чашки. Однако время от времени, когда Эрик заглядывал через его плечо, он замечал кое-что куда более интересное. Это часто заканчивалось тем, что его утаскивали в спальню, если конечно не находились от неё слишком далеко, так что Чарльз не был так уж и против.

**Author's Note:**

> так, ну я просто не мог дальше ждать  
> к фанфику имеется иллюстрация, а ещё пост, что Чарли нашел на тамблере, действительно существует, да)  
> арт:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/73377604caff33fe0e36dd54bba09685/tumblr_omprv4cPjX1w0heeho2_r1_540.png  
> пост:  
> https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/157946901616/ive-not-done-a-strip-set-for-a-while-so-here
> 
> о, и ещё кое-что важное  
> у работы есть вторая часть )


End file.
